It's Complicated
by Futaisawesome
Summary: "I don't want you to leave, don't leave me..." Rosalie sobbed, finally giving in and holding onto Bella like her life depended on it. Bella held Rosalie tight, her own tears falling. "I'm coming back for you Rosalie, I swear it I'm coming back to you! Just wait for me, tell me you will?" Rosalie nodded her head, bunching the back of Bella's top. "I will, I'll wait for you." G!P BxR
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's Complicated

Chapter 1

A/N: This idea struck me so I wanna see where it'll take me, I'm not sure if this will ever get posted, but who knows so if I do make sure to send me some reviews with your thoughts.

Warnings: A lot, G!P, OOC, etc...

Disclaimers: Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

**_-Kindergarten-_**

_"Hey you!" A little girl said, coming to a stop at a table where another girl sat by herself. "How come you're not playing with anyone?" _

_The young girl that spoke felt a chill go down her spine and she stepped back a foot, a nervous sweat starting when scary blue eyes lifted to look at her from beneath blonde bangs. She let out a nervous smile. _

_"Hi, I'm Bella," The girl said, regaining her confidence and smiling. "What's your name?"_

_The other girl turned her head, deciding to ignore Bella. She put her small head on her hand to rest, looking out behind the fence and deciding to just ignore the girl. _

_That was, until this Bella, decided she didn't like being ignored and was suddenly sat next to her, a dopey grin in place looking at her. She let out a small scowl, hoping to scare the weird girl off, but it didn't work. _

_"You'd look a lot prettier if you smiled blondie." Bella said, blinking doe brown eyes at the face the blonde was giving her. _

_Light blonde eyebrows knitting together, the girl finally opened her mouth. "Who are you calling blondie? My name is Rosalie you dummy!" _

_Bella blinked, a smile forming on her face. "Ahhh, so that's your name! It's a nice name, but I think I'll call you blondie."_

_As little Rosalie opened her mouth to shout at Bella it came to a sudden halt when a hand was held in front of her._

_"Let's be friends, okay?" Bella said, her head tilting sideways like a puppy. _

_Blue eyes scanned around the playground, before hesitantly, her hand reached out and held Bella's. "Okay, but stop calling me blondie."_

And just like that, a friendship was formed.

* * *

**_-Elementary School, Grade 1-_**

_"Blondie!" A 6 year old Bella shouted, her arm waving in the air, trying to catch her blonde friends attention. _

_Rolling her eyes, Rosalie bid farewell to her mother and twin as he left to go inside with friend Alice__, catching up to Bella who said her byes to her dad and turned to face her with that silly grin. _

_"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me blondie dummy!" Rosalie shouted, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms. _

_"Hehe, come on, we're first graders now, stop pouting like a baby and let's go!" Bella laughed, holding out her hand for the blonde to take. _

_Blue eyes dropped from Bella's face to her outstretched hand before a hint of a smile settled on her face and she reached out to take the offered hand. "Okay." _

_"Hey Rosie," Bella whispered, coming to a stop at the doors into the school._

_Rosalie's face took a small worried frown. "Yeah?"_

_"We're best friends right? Always? You won't leave me for a new friend, right?" The brunette said, her voice small._

_Letting a rare smile take over her face, Rosalie squeezed Bella's hand tightly and stood as close as she could to her. "Always, I promise Bella."_

From their first day at Kindergarten to their next step in Elementary school, the two friends were inseparable from each other. They spent time together at school, had play dates outside of school and sometimes their parents would take them out on the weekends to go to the parks or into the small town. As long as they were together, anything they did made them happy.

* * *

_**-Middle School, Grade 6-**  
_

_"Bella," _

_Humming and looking up from her desk, 11 year old Bella blinked and realised class was already over. She turned her head and saw her best friend. "Yeah blondie?" She said, grin on her face._

_Clicking her tongue, Rosalie jutted her arm out and smacked the back of Bella's head lightly._

_"Ow-Hey!" Bella cried out, squinting her eyes at the blonde and rubbing the back of her head. "What was that for?!" _

_Scoffing, Rosalie cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what it was for, knock off the blondie already!"_

_Bella growled lightly, staring at those blue eyes that she always enjoyed seeing, said blondes eyes levelling her with a glare in challenge. _

_"What's up though, Rosie?" Bella said, backing down and standing from her desk, hurriedly packing her stuff away. _

_Softening her stance, Rosalie took Bella's hand and interlocked their fingers. "Wanna come over to mine today? We can help each other with the homework and then get my mum to take us for ice cream?"_

_Bella thought about it, putting her rucksack onto her shoulder. "I'll have to ask my mum and dad, they've been a little on edge lately with me so my mum is watching me like a hawk for no reason." She said, her steps matching Rosalie's._

_Blue eyes regarded her best friend, simply looking at the brunette. She had been slightly off the past few days. _

_"Bells," Rosalie said, coming to a stop in the empty hallway, turning Bella to face her. "What's going on, what aren't you telling me? We never hide things from each other!" _

_Blinking, Bella's face went somehow stoic. "It doesn't matter Rosie, let's go." She said, tugging Rosalie's hand. _

_Glaring at her friend and resisting Bella's pulling, Rosalie moved her hands to grab Bella's face and pinch her cheeks. "You liar! You're coming over to mine and we're gonna talk about this, I want my Bella back! Come on." The blonde finalised._

The two girls spent time at Rosalie's and it was no surprise that Rosalie dragged the truth out of her; Renee was freaking out about being in the small town and she and Charlie were arguing slightly and it was upsetting Bella which Rosalie didn't like. However, there was more to it; Bella was different to most girls, even boys, and Rosalie always suspected something, but seeing her best friend break down and cry about how she felt about herself broke her heart, and so she held the girl and promised her it would be okay and that she would never leave her.

* * *

_**-Middle School, Grade 8-**_

_Bella wasn't sure how she was feeling about her best friend; things had changed for her and she hadn't started noticing until now. She had just turned 13, and her mum kept telling her all these things about puberty, she wasn't stupid, she knew her body was going through changes, but what didn't make sense was that things were changing when it came to Rosalie. _

_When she looked at Rosalie all she could see now instead of the little girl she'd become friends with was her turning into a beautiful girl; her blonde hair had grown out and always looked so soft and smelt nice and even the bangs she used to have had gone, her face was starting to lose the roundish appearance and thin out a bit, her nose becoming more accentuated and her lips always looked so plump and soft. Her body was changing, same as Bella's, only Rosalie was more femininely developing; rambling on about how she can wear bras now or that she'll have curves or whatever when she was older, she was even an inch taller than Bella herself now. _

_This was all fine, Bella was going through the same, but what didn't make sense was how when she looked at her best friend she couldn't help but smile or get a flutter in her chest, sometimes when they were with their friends hanging out she wanted to hold Rosalie's hand and tell everyone that she was hers only, or when it was just the two of them and she would take in Rosalie's presence and just gravitate towards her or want to hold her, sometimes when they hugged Bella wanted to kiss the girl too. _

_She didn't understand what this meant, and it didn't seem like Rosalie felt how she did either. _

_What started all of this off was that their group of friends had recently gotten bigger; Emmett Cullen had moved to town with his little brother Edward, and he was cute with his dimples and grin, and of course Rosalie was quick to invite him into the group. Bella got along with him more than she did the others besides Rosalie, but what she didn't like was that Rosalie and Emmett liked to spend time together, just the two of them. And she didn't like it. _

_"Hey Bella," Rosalie said, looking up from her homework from the head of Bella's bed, throwing her pencil at her friend to get her attention. "Earth to Bella, I've been calling you for 5 minutes!"_

_Bella jumped from her seat at her desk. "H-Huh?" She exclaimed, turning in her seat to look at Rosalie. _

_The blonde raised an eyebrow, staring at Bella. "You've been day dreaming for ages and ignoring me." _

_Blinking, Bella laughed and stood from her desk, walking to her bed and crawling up next to Rosalie to lay on her back. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled. _

_Dropping her work onto the floor, Rosalie turned on her side to face her friend, resting her head on her arm. "So, what were you thinking about?" _

_Bella's eyes moved sideways to take in her friend, before they stared at her ceiling. "I was thinking about how you're gonna leave me for Emmett." She said, blunt as could be._

_She didn't dare look at the blonde, knowing her bluntness may have upset her or made her angry, she was expecting a lash out, but what she didn't expect was the blonde to move so fast she barely saw it, and before she knew it Rosalie was straddling her waist, pinning her arms with her own so Bella couldn't move._

_"Hey! What are you doing, get off!" Bella shouted, kicking her legs out to try kick her friend off. She wouldn't admit it but it felt good having the blonde sitting on her._

_"No!" Rosalie said, squeezing her legs harder to get Bella to stop moving. "Why would you say something like that? I'm not gonna replace you Bella, it's just you and me." _

_"I'm not stupid! I see the way you look at each other and Alice said that you two would be each others first kiss and that means you're gonna leave me!" Bella carried on, stopping her kicking about but she could feel her eyes welling up with tears._

_"I'm gonna kill Alice..." She muttered and Rosalie sucked in a deep breath. "Emmett won't be my firsts, I want it to be you Bella." She said._

_Bella's eyes quickly opened and she looked at her friend; Rosalie's cheeks were red from blushing and she looked nervous and shy after saying what she did. "You want me to be your first kiss...?"_

_Not saying anything or looking at Bella, Rosalie nodded her head and twiddled with her fingers. _

_Pulling herself to a sitting position, Bella gulped. She'd never kissed anyone before, but if Rosalie wanted her to kiss her then she would try do her best!_

_Bella's hands came up to cup Rosalie's cheeks, getting the girl to look at her. She rested their foreheads together. "C-Can I have your first kiss Rosalie?" She stuttered, feeling her face blushing beet red. _

_Once again Rosalie didn't say anything, but she slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes, letting Bella make the move. Hearts thumping in their chests, Bella gulped and nervously inched forwards, Rosalie's lips so close to her own. Her eyes started to close when she knew she'd get Rosalie's lips fine without them, and she didn't hesitate the rest of the way._

_Their lips met together, a peck lasting a few seconds before Bella pulled back and wrapped her arms around Rosalie, who in turn buried her face onto Bella's neck. _

_"I told you I'm not replacing you and now you can't ever leave me! You're mine now." Rosalie said, her voice muffled._

_Bella grinned. "I won't blondie, promise!" _

* * *

_**-Summer before Middle School, Grade 9-**_

_"What do you mean you're leaving Bella?!"_

_Cowering slightly, Bella looked down at her shoes, unable to meet Rosalie's heartbroken eyes. "I'm not going forever, I'll be back in a few years Rosie!" She said._

_Rosalie's chest heaved, she stood from Bella's bed and quickly grabbed her bag. "You promised me you wouldn't ever leave me Bella! You can't just say you're moving to Arizona and expect me to be okay with it!" _

_Bella moved, grabbing Rosalie's hand to stop the girl from leaving. "I'm sorry! You know my mum and dad are getting a divorce, my mum is making me go with her and I begged my dad to let me stay with him but you know what my mum is like! It won't be for long, I swear I'll do anything to stay here with you!" Bella cried, feeling Rosalie trying to pull her hand away. _

_"You're still leaving Bella! You may as well be moving half way around the world!" Rosalie shouted, feeling tears of her own starting to well up. _

_Bella sobbed. "Tell me what to do to make this better, I'll do anything, promise!" _

_Rosalie snarled, pulling her hand away and turned to leave, but Bella quickly grabbed her into a hug and they fell to the floor, sobbing and crying. _

_Bella laid on top of Rosalie, holding the girl tightly while Rosalie kicked and hit her back with weak fists to get her off. After a few minutes Rosalie stopped moving. _

_"I don't want you to leave, don't leave me..." Rosalie sobbed, finally giving in and holding onto Bella like her life depended on it. _

_Bella held Rosalie tight, her own tears falling. "I'm coming back for you Rosalie, I swear it I'm coming back to you! Just wait for me, tell me you will?" _

_Rosalie nodded her head, bunching the back of Bella's top. "I will, I'll wait for you."_

It had to have been the hardest thing Bella ever did, turning and walking away from Rosalie to board her plane, hearing the blonde call out her name or beg her to come back, but her mum was dragging her onto the plane and she wasn't strong enough to stop her. Once that plane set off she knew she wouldn't see Rosalie for a while, but the blonde said she would wait for her, and she seriously hoped she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It's Complicated

Chapter 2

A/N: So people seem interested which is a good sign, if you are reading please make sure to review and let me know what you think, it makes me highly motivated to keep posting. Happy reading!

Warnings: A lot, G!P, OOC, etc...

Disclaimers: Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

**-3 Years Later-**

"Bella!"

Brown eyes looked up from a black Iphone 5S, searching left to right, but not finding the person that had called the name. Those eyes returned back to the phones screen, staring at the playlist that was being played.

"Isabella I'm over here!"

The eyes now had a tint of irritation as they looked up again when they spotted the police cruiser. With an eye roll and a sigh, Bella pushed away from the wall she was leaning against and walked towards the cruiser.

"Hey Bells, ready to go?" The man stood with an awkward smile at best, not sure how to interact with the girl standing in front of him.

Bella just blinked at him, nodding her head and putting her suitcase in the trunk of the cruiser and getting into the car. She noticed that her father Charlie had gotten in the drivers seat. "You had to pick me up in the cruiser?" She asked, huffing when Charlie just smiled at her.

Throughout the drive Bella was just uncomfortable; seeing the town and remembering the places that she had been, it made her heart feel heavy. She didn't really recognise this town anymore.

"Bella," Charlie started, licking his dry lips in hesitation. "I know that you enjoyed your time in Arizona and I know that its going to be hard leaving there to come back here, but it'll be okay."

Bella sighed, noting it was raining, before looking at Charlie. "I had different lives in Forks and Arizona dad, it's not like I can just pick up where I left off here."

Raising a brow, Charlie pulled into their driveway. "Come on now, don't make it sound so bad! Rosalie and all of your friends are still here, they'll be so glad to see you I'm sure."

Bella got out of the car, looking at her phone background and seeing a younger version of her and Rosalie there. "Maybe."

As they headed into the house, Charlie stopped and turned to his daughter. "We've got a lot to do, I was hoping we'd do it together. We need to get you a car and remake your room and stuff before school starts again, you can use some of the money grandpa left you."

"Okay." She nodded.

* * *

Summer was coming to an end, if you could call Fork's weather summer worthy. It had been nothing but grey clouds with the odd ray of sun coming through the past week she had been here, but that was it.

Since she had moved back her and Charlie had redecorated her room, she relearned the town and managed to drive to Seattle with him so she could get herself a new car. She really didn't want to be drove around in the police cruiser, it was bad enough there were whispers about her being back anyway. She was sure Rosalie was having a field day with that news.

Today was the day; back to school.

Bella sat eating her bowl of cereal while Charlie was filling his coffee container to go to work. She took in his freshly washed and ironed uniform, glad since the house was a mess when she had gotten here until she ended up cleaning it and doing the laundry. Her dad had let himself go since she'd last seen him.

"Bells?" Charlie questioned, his brown eyes looking at her curiously.

Bella blinked, giving him an awkward smile. "It's nothing, I was just thinking maybe we could take up running together or something some time, get you back into shape."

Frowning, he looked down at his stomach, noting he did have a small beer gut lately. His eyebrows lifted and he breathed out. "Well, yeah, I'd like that." He said, looking at his watch before he rushed out of the kitchen. "Crap, I gotta go, you'll be fine at school okay! I'll see you later!" He called, pulling on his jacket and rushing off.

Shoulders slumping, Bella picked up the half empty bowl and put it in the sink, just leaning against the counter trying to brace herself for this change. She hadn't really wanted to come back, her life was so much better in Arizona with her sport and friends and she actually enjoyed it more than she thought she would when she left, but that was only because Rosalie had cut ties with her a few weeks after she had left, it gave her the push she needed to get on with her life.

And now she was back to this shit town with no friends, no sport to play and nothing to do, she even wasted money having to buy new things which had irked her. She didn't like wasting the large sum of money her grandpa had left her.

He had owned many businesses, his own empire really passed down through the family and when he passed he left some money for Charlie, but most of his wealth went to her since Charlie had no interest in the business world, she also had several large shares in all of his many businesses and she was waiting until she was old enough to fill in his shoes now he was gone. She was basically set up for a few lifetimes.

Grabbing her bag from the kitchen table she threw it over her shoulder, leaving and locking the house and then turning to get into her new car to go to school. Charlie had wanted her to get a truck to drive around in, but she ended up getting a white 2018 Land Rover Range Rover Evoque SE instead, if she was going to get a car it had to be something modern and wasn't massively bulky to drive.

She started the car and pulled out of the drive way. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**-High** **School,**** Grade 11, Aged 17-**

When she pulled into the parking lot she knew she was already late, she had drove around the school a few times mentally preparing herself. She parked away from most of the other cars and locked hers when she got out to walk into the building, noting there was a group of nice of cars close to the entrance of the building.

Entering the building and going to the reception, she coughed lightly to get the old woman's attention that was there and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"You're late Miss Swan." The woman said, looking her up and down, then looked to the clock on the wall and hummed.

"I apologise, I'm still trying to remember the town, my father hasn't had much time to show me around being the Chief and all." Bella said, faking a smile.

The woman smacked her lips, nodding. "Well; this is your schedule for your classes, a map, there is also a brochure for the clubs we offer and these are slips that must be signed by your teachers for today."

Bella hesitantly reached out and grabbed the sheets. "Thank you?" She said, frowning when the woman just went back to looking at her computer. "I'll be on my way then..." She trailed off, turning to walk down a random hallway.

After what felt like ages she finally gave up trying to find her class, huffing. She sat on a bench in the hallway and looked around, but nothing looked familiar to her and she felt so out of place.

"This isn't me at all." She whispered to herself, her hands rubbing her face.

She was better than this, she was outgoing and confident, she didn't take any shit from anyone and she didn't let small things get to her. So why was moving back to Forks getting to her this much.

"Fuck it." She said, standing and pulling out the map, navigating her way down hallways and staircases before she finally reached her English classroom and she shoved the door open, interrupting the teacher, but she stood tall.

The whole class erupted in whispers and chatter while the teacher sent her a look.

"Miss Swan, you're very late. Sit next to Mr Cullen at the back." The teacher said, angrily pushing his glasses up his nose watching Bella walk to her seat.

_'Cullen?' _Bella thought, reaching the table and noting a boy staring at her with static like hair and a crooked awkward smile. She squinted at him, trying to get a closer look, but she couldn't put a face to a name. She was very absorbed in Rosalie back then, she only remembered her mostly.

She sat down and pulled out her books, noting she'd already covered this module at her school in Arizona which meant Forks was running behind on its teaching. Nevertheless, she still made sure to try pay attention, not wanting to get on the teachers bad side more than she already was.

"Hello."

Frowning, Bella turned to look at the boy next to her. "Did you say that, just now?"

The skinny boy frowned at her like the answer was obvious. "Of course I said hello to you Isabella."

Lightly biting her lip, Bella nodded. "Okay, hey, we should probably pay attention I don't wanna get in trouble." She said before looking back to the front.

"You don't remember me?" He continued on, looking insulted at how he was being spoken to.

Shaking her head, Bella's eyes didn't move from the front. "Not really, sorry."

"It's me, Edward Cullen," Edward whispered, blinking in confusion when Bella barely acknowledged what he was saying to her. "I'm Emmett's brother."

"Emmett?" Bella asked herself, remembering vaguely a dimpled face.

"Yeah, he was close with you when you were in our group." Edward remarked, sticking out his chin a bit.

Sighing, Bella rested her head on her hand. "Don't remember alright." She said, turning away from the boy.

Bella heard the boy choke on his tongue at her response and luckily the bell rang signalling next class. She packed her stuff away and noted she had history next so she set off to class, following some students who were speaking about having history next so she didn't get lost this time.

When she go to the class she had her slip signed, told the teacher she refuses to speak to the whole class and then took a seat at an empty table. Other students filed in and then a shaggy blonde haired boy walked in and Bella frowned when he sat at the same table as her.

She took in his blue eyes and dimpled cheeks, his shaggy blonde hair and that faint smell of vanilla. He seemed familiar, she just couldn't place where was was from. So far the two people she had been seated with in her classes were giving her deja vu and it was giving her a headache.

"It's been a while." The blonde said, looking her up and down with his arms crossed. "You're hardly recognisable anymore." He continued, a slight drawl to his speech.

Face pinching in confusion, Bella met the boys stare head on. "Look, I don't remember anyone okay! If we were friends before I moved then I'm sorry I don't remember you, but I'm honestly just taking a lot in right now and I can't take in old faces at the minute okay?"

The corners of the boys mouth turned downwards slightly. "I figured you'd recognise me at least, you were in love with my sister after all."

Bella gasped and her head flew up. "You're Jasper Hale?"

Shaggy hair nodded at her, leaning backwards in his chair. "That would be me."

Falling backwards into her own chair, Bella didn't say another word.

* * *

Lunch had finally rolled around and Bella went for a breather. She had to get away from all the whispers and chatter and faces she didn't remember anymore and the last thing she needed was to bump into Rosalie fucking Hale in the cafeteria.

She had hidden inside her car all lunch period, deciding she wasn't hungry and skipped eating, instead just laid down on her back seats to have some peace. Then lunch was over and she went to all of her next classes.

Finally the last bell rung signalling the end of the day and Bella rushed out of the room, handed in her slips at the reception and then quickly rushed to her car completely ignoring everyone around and pulled her hoodie hood up since it started to rain.

When she finally got into her car she looked around the parking lot and immediately her eyes spotted long blonde hair and then suddenly she was looking at bright blue eyes that were then staring at her.

"_Rosalie..._" Bella whispered in awe, staring at the girl she had grown up with.

Only, she barely looked like what she did those years ago. Rosalie had longer hair that curled at the tips, her eyes were a brighter blue now, her cheekbones and nose more defined and her lips looked plump and soft. She was also a lot taller than Bella was expecting, but the heels on her feet probably meant she was still an inch shorter than herself and the slim but curvy figure she had now was much more noticeable.

She still took Bella's breath away.

Bella was staring, she knew that, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the blonde and Rosalie seemed to be feeling the same. She wanted to get out of her car and go to her, but then Bella saw Jasper standing next to her with a short petite girl, then there was Edward leaning against a car and then suddenly a massive arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulder and she frowned, looking at a very muscled boy with a dimpled grin which meant that was Emmett.

Looking at her old group of friends was hard; she had more or less forgotten them once she moved and the fancy clothes and cars gave her the impression they were the popular group at the school and Bella wasn't about that life.

Rosalie got distracted and broke away from their stare, instead smiling at the boy next to her and talking with the rest of her group. Emmett then moved to stand with his brother and a different boy took his place, some douche looking dude with a creepy smile, gelled hair and what was a failure of a moustache growing. The guy leaned down and kissed Rosalie, putting on a show where a few other boys at cars gave whistles and cheers.

Smiling sarcastically, Bella started her car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. She wasn't going to reminisce, Rosalie was the one that had gotten rid of her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: It's Complicated

Chapter 3

Warnings: A lot, G!P, OOC, etc...

Disclaimers: Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

**-2 weeks later-**

She was running, lost in her own world and leaving her dad far behind her. She needed this run, they always helped clear her mind for a little while. It wasn't raining either so Charlie decided to tag along since they had been getting on well together the past few days.

"Bella!" Charlie called, panting and huffing, curling over to rest his hands on his knees. "G-Give me a second here...I'm old okay..." He huffed.

Bella stopped running, instead she looked around while waiting and saw that they were at the local diner. Her stomach then rumbled and she walked back to her dad. "We can call that a day if you want, go and grab dinner at the diner?" She asked, jabbing her thumb towards the small building.

Charlie was still wheezing, but stuck his thumb up in agreement and they set off walking over the road. They walked in silence, content with that since they both enjoyed it.

"You should take up track at school Bells, you'd really enjoy it or I dunno just something that you might like to do to keep you busy?" He said, trying to drop some conversation between them as he pulled open the diner door.

Bella shrugged. "I can look into it, but I don't wanna rush into any commitments yet, it's only been 2 weeks." She said, looking around the diner for somewhere to sit.

Charlie hummed. "I suppose that's true, but I can see you're getting stir crazy. You gotta make some friends and do something to keep you busy or you'll start hating being here." He said, turning when he heard his name being called.

Just as Bella opened her mouth to tell him she did hate being here, his attention was taken to a group sat a table and he quickly walked over, leaving her to follow after him and when she walked down the diner she passed a blonde head and vanilla smell and she froze, looking to her right side and seeing Rosalie fucking Hale sat in the booth in all of her glory with the same creepy guy from her first day.

Rosalie had a frown on her face, staring longingly out of the window while ignoring what the guy was saying. She didn't even notice Bella right next to her.

"Bella come over here and say hi to Billy and his son!"

Rosalie's head snapped to her and she quickly walked away to her dad, throwing on a polite smile when he introduced her to Billy and Jacob even though she remembered them.

She went to say hey to Jacob and jumped back in shock at the buff tan boy that was all hair 2 years ago. "Jesus Jake, you got buff." She said, prodding his bicep.

Jacob grinned at her, flashing a row of pearly whites. "Says you, I bet you've got better abs than me hidden under there." He said.

Bella laughed. She couldn't deny it she looked after herself very well, when she wasn't playing sports she was at the gym or out on runs, always active to keep herself in great shape and she had just the right definition and lean muscle tone.

"Gotta have something to get the girls attention." She said, making a show of her biceps when Jacob laughed with her.

"Nah come on Bella, you know it's all about the size." Jacob continued, the banter between them causing even Charlie and Billy to chuckle.

"Good job I'm bigger than you then." Bella winked, sitting down in the booth next to Jacob who gave her a light shove.

She could feel eyes on her, staring at her and she knew it was Rosalie. She'd done well avoiding the blonde the past 2 week, they didn't share any classes together besides from gym, but Rosalie was in different groups and changing rooms to her so they never clashed and Bella was glad about it.

The others in the booth chatted away, ordering food and Bella couldn't stop her mind from wondering about the blonde only a few feet away. She got so lost in thought that when her food was placed in front of her she didn't even realise.

Food went down and Bella excused herself to the bathroom, relieving herself and then washing her hands, stopping to look at herself in the mirror.

The bathroom door opened and in walked none other than the blonde bombshell she had been avoiding. Their eyes met in the mirror Bella was looking into before Rosalie went into one of the stalls, closing the door behind her without another sound being made.

Bella's mind was telling her to just walk out of that bathroom, to just leave them both at passerby's, but her heart grew heavy at the thought of leaving when she knew there was something wrong with the blonde, she just didn't have the willpower to walk away.

Knocking lightly on the stall door, Bella stood still. "Rosalie?" She called, hand hovering against the door. The blonde didn't answer her, but Bella heard her sniffing her nose. "Are you okay?"

Rosalie still didn't say anything and Bella sighed, knowing how stubborn she is. "Come on blondie, open up." She coaxed, but she still had no reaction. "Alright, fine." Bella huffed, pulling away from the door and walking away.

The stall door quickly opened and suddenly there was a shaky hand grabbing her wrist, pulling her backwards and Bella turned, pulling the blonde into her embrace and holding her. Rosalie's knees gave out and they both sank to the floor, Rosalie clinging to her and Bella gently holding her.

"Shh, it's okay Rosalie," Bella whispered, rubbing the blondes back while she sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm here, I've got you." She mumbled and it only made Rosalie cry harder.

Closing her eyes and soothing Rosalie, Bella let herself just indulge in the feeling she had; the comfort at being so close to her. They stayed together like that for a short while until eventually Rosalie pulled back, sniffing and rubbing her nose while looking away from Bella's curious gaze.

Bella lifted her hand up, tucking a strand of Rosalie's hair back behind her ear and wiping away a stray tear running down her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something when banging on the bathroom door interrupted her.

"Rosalie!" Was shouted and the blonde jumped away, quickly wiping her face and trying to leave.

"Hey, hang on," Bella said, quickly grabbing Rosalie's arm to stop her. "You don't need to go out there."

Rosalie flinched, pulling her arm out of Bella's grasp and holding it close to her chest. She looked ready to say something.

"Rosalie what the fuck are you doing in there?!"

The blonde met Bella's eyes and she could see the pain in them. "I'm sorry..." Rosalie whispered, leaving the bathroom and Bella alone.

Standing in shock at how scared the blonde had seemed, Bella quickly left the bathroom to look around, but she wasn't in the diner anymore so she went back to her booth and sat down, her eyes still looking around.

"You okay Bella?" Charlie asked, a worried frown on his face.

Bella turned to look outside, watching as Rosalie was shoved into a car and the boy she was with glaring at her from where he was stood.

"Dad," Bella said. "Who's he?" She asked, pointing to the boy now getting in the car too.

Charlie looked outside and his eyebrows raised. "You mean Royce?" He asked.

Bella nodded.

"Royce King, he moved here about a year ago, his dad owns the town bank. Come to think of it, whenever I see Rosalie he's always close by, they're pretty much inseparable, but it's understandable since I hear that they're together. I think he's 2 years older too." Charlie spoke, turning to look at his daughter. "Why?"

"I don't like him." Bella said, her eyes narrowing when Royce sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Later on that night, Bella was laid on her bed, just staring at her ceiling. She was restless and she couldn't sleep, too wrapped up in her mind about the days events and what was gong on with Rosalie.

But then again, that wasn't the Rosalie that Bella knew. What had happened to the confident and proud girl she once was, running people off with her cold stare or her sarcastic words. Rosalie was a beautiful mean girl and she knew it and she certainly used it, so just who was Rosalie now. Someone that had to hide in bathrooms to conceal emotions and then run off to do what she was told by some boy.

"Fuck..." She mumbled, turning on her side and staring out of her window at the full moon.

It had hurt when she had to leave Rosalie to move to Arizona, but what hurt even more was when Rosalie cut off contact after only a few weeks of her being there. No explanation, no message or call, just dead silence until Bella called again only for the number to have been disconnected.

She spent weeks to months getting over it, but once she had she was finally free of the blonde, but now she's back and this was not how she expected seeing Rosalie again going.

"I missed you Rosalie..." She whispered, curling into her pillow and closing her eyes.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Bella was sat in maths class, her head resting on her hand while she zoned out. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher at the front and luckily he was leaving her alone for the class. He set out a task for the class to do and left them to work through it.

Out of nowhere water spilled in front of her on the desk and she jerked back, sliding her book away from the spreading water. She blinked in confusion.

"Oh my god," The girl next to her whispered, pulling some pocket tissues out of her bag and wiping at the water. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and knocked over my water bottle!" She said, pushing her glasses up on her frowning face.

Bella looked over to her and smiled. "It's honestly okay, it was an accident. Here, let me help?" Bella asked, grabbing some of the tissues and wiping away the last bit of water, throwing them into the bin next to their desk.

"I'm such a clutz at times, you didn't get water on you, did you?" The girl asked again, organising the desk now the water was gone. "I'm Angela by the way." She finished, smiling at Bella.

The brunette laughed, shaking Angela's hand. "I'd introduce myself, but you probably already know who I am."

Angela gave her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, the joys of a small town." She said, rolling her eyes. "I actually knew you before you moved, we weren't friends or anything but we had some classes together."

Bella hummed, nodding her head. "I don't really remember much about the people here; once I moved I had a different life." She spoke, pushing the worksheet about on the table. "I never thought I would come back here and I was only 14 back then, my time here is just a blur now."

"You don't remember your old friends?" Angela asked as she wrote answers on the sheet.

"Not really," Bella smiled to herself sadly. "Rosalie was my main focus, once I met her the others weren't important to me like she was. Not in a bad way, but just as in an I don't remember them as clearly as I do Rosalie way."

The two sat in a small silence after Angela nodded her understanding, the two of them working on the activity sheet instead.

Angela fiddled with her pen, biting her lip. "Have you thought about joining any of the clubs the school has?"

Bella shrugged her shoulder. "I've thought about joining some, I was on the track and basketball team back in Arizona, I studied some martial arts too, but I don't wanna rush into anything yet."

"Oh!" Angela jumped up, pointing a finger at Bella. "You should totally join the track team, I'm on it and it's quite a lot of fun, but the basketball team could use some new players too. You should definitely look into it because we live in Forks, it gets boring."

Nodding in acknowledgement Bella and Angela continued to speak throughout the class and then separated when it was the next one, but Bella met up with Angela at lunch and she introduced her to her group of friends.

At least she could tell Charlie that she had made some friends to ease his worries.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: It's Complicated

Chapter 4

Warnings: A lot, G!P, OOC, etc...

Disclaimers: Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

Bella hadn't seen Rosalie for a few days after that time in the diner, it was almost like Rosalie was being hid from her in a way. She would usually catch glimpses of the blonde at school, but there had been nothing.

She huffed, turning away from the table with all of her old friends but no Rosalie.

"Bella," A girl spoke and she looked across the table. "You okay?"

Slapping on a smile, Bella nodded while playing with her lunch tray. "Yeah, it's just really loud in here Jessica."

Jessica nodded her head and spoke to her boyfriend Mike, her conversation with Bella through. Said brunette saw Angela and Eric looking at a magazine and speaking to each other while Tyler was playing with a football and checking out Lauren who was eating and looking at her phone.

Sighing, Bella stood from the table. "I just need to go to my car, I left one of my books in there for my next class." She announced, getting nods or murmurs as she left the table and the cafeteria.

For lunch she was going to just have a lay down in her car and read the last chapter of the book she was reading and as she walked she couldn't help but look around for Rosalie. She was quite worried about the blonde and the fact she hadn't seen her.

Just as she thought about the blonde, she spotted Rosalie in the school parking lot stood with one Royce King next to his car, but on her way to her car she noticed; Rosalie stood on the defences while Royce chatted on in his own world. She decided to just ignore it, climbing into her car and continuing with her book.

While she was reading there were voices outside that were growing in volume and one of those voices was Royce. Throwing her book down and jumping out of her car Bella quickly began walking over to Rosalie, glaring when she saw Royce squeezing Rosalie's arm and trying to drag her forwards.

"You're coming with me so do as you're fucking told!" Royce said, trying to open his car door while pulling Rosalie.

The blonde was trying to pull back from him, but Royce grabbed hold of her face. "I do not want to go with you Royce, let me go!" She shouted, now trying to pull his hand away.

Adrenaline kicking in, she ran over and stopped next to Royce, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around while her other hand went to the back of his head before she pushed his head face first into the side of his car and then let him go.

Royce groaned in pain and slid to the floor on his knees, clutching his broken bleeding nose. "You fucking little bitch!" He screamed and stood up on shaky legs.

Bella quickly pulled Rosalie behind her, holding her left arm outstretched in front of the blonde to keep Royce away. She watched as he found his footing and ran at them both intending to grip her so she intercepted his arm trying to grab her and pushed it away and threw her right fist forwards, punching Royce's nose again before she threw her left fist forward and punched him in the throat.

Bella stood back and watched Royce heaving on the floor trying to breathe. She squatted down next to him and grabbed his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes through his teary ones.

"You will stay as far away from Rosalie as possible, you're not together anymore and don't you ever dare lay a finger on her again or," Bella said, pulling Royce's face up to meet her own to lean closer to his ear. "I'll fucking kill you." She promised, pushing his head down onto the floor, knocking him out.

Standing back up and turning to Rosalie, Bella saw the blonde trembling and she walked forwards and gently took hold of Rosalie's hand and pulled the blonde into her side, walking them both over to her car and holding the door open for Rosalie to get into her car.

"I'll take you home okay and if you want I'll stay with you?" Bella said, starting the car and seeing Rosalie nod her head as she set off driving.

She drove them to Rosalie's house hidden away in the woods, finding her way perfectly fine having known Rosalie's street better than her own. She parked outside on the dirt path and opened the door for Rosalie to get out, locking her car.

Bella whistled when she took in the Hale house; it was modest, but modern like a big log cabin on the side of a cliff with 2 floors and an attic, but only it was much bigger and built with bricks. "Wow, this house changed..." Bella mumbled in awe.

Watching the brunette, Rosalie walked up the porch to the front door. "Esme Cullen designed it and when dad got a promotion we upgraded, if you like nice houses you should go see Emmett and Edward's house."

Bella walked in with her, following Rosalie through the warm house and up the stairs to where she assumed was Rosalie's room. "Why would I do that?" She mumbled.

Rosalie didn't turn to look at her when she spoke, but stopped outside of a door. "They missed you while you were gone." She shrugged, grabbing the door knob and pushing it open.

Suddenly Bella was stood directly behind her and slammed the door shut, her hand held on top of Rosalie's while she hovered directly behind her back. "What about you, Rosalie? Did you miss me?" She asked.

Coughing and clearing her throat, Rosalie pushed open her bedroom door and walked through. "So this is my room," She spoke, walking to some draws and grabbing some things. "I'm going to clean up and change in my bathroom."

Nodding and stuffing her hands in her hoodie pocket, Rosalie walked through a door by a desk and Bella took in Rosalie's room.

She had definitely upgraded; the room was spacious and designed perfectly with a double bed in the room against a wall in the middle with a smart tv popping out of the end and bedside tables, there was a wardrobe and drawers on each side facing the bed and a desk and chair to the left of the room, the theme colour a light blue.

There were some roses in vases around the room too and it smelled of vanilla. It was very cosy with the cabin feel to it, but what really made the room was that she had glass window doors leading to a patio to walk out onto that overlooked some mountains and further trees into the forest. It was truly beautiful.

"If you like it now you should see the view when it's dark." Rosalie said, making Bella jump in shock.

Letting out an awkward laugh, Bella went to stand by the dresser, crossing her arms over her chest. "You Hales never did do anything small." She laughed, watching Rosalie's eyes dart to her. She coughed.

The blonde rolled her eyes and then went and sat on her bed, patting the other spot for Bella. "Thank you for today, it was bad enough you had to witness my state at the diner, you really did not need to see Royce a sate today either, but thank you anyway."

Bella remained stood at the dresser, taking in the blonde in a baggy white top and grey joggers with her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail. "I don't really understand why you would end up with a dick like that, especially letting him manhandle you the way he did. That's not the kinda girl you are."

"And what would you know about the kind of girl I am?" Rosalie bit back, turning away from Bella's gaze. "You don't know anything about me anymore."

Bella frowned. "And how would I? You cut me off Rosalie, the reason I don't know who you are now is because you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I did it for your best interest." The blonde snapped, standing from her bed and going over to stand by her patio doors.

"How was throwing me away in my best interest?!" Bella growled. "Do tell me Rosalie since you know everything better than I do and what's best for me!"

"Because I was only holding you back and you know it!" Rosalie turned, her blue eyes holding in tears staring straight into Bella's brown. "We were fucking kids Bella! We didn't know what we were doing back then and when you left I knew that I would hold you back from enjoying being there so I let you go to live your life because I didn't want to be selfish with you I just wanted you to be happy..." She trailed off, holding in a choked sob.

Bella's mouth hung open.

"And you know what else it was not easy! You think I decided one day to just drop you because I was a bitch? Because no, it was on my mind for weeks feeling selfish and horrible and hating myself because I was stopping you from enjoying your new life and I didn't want to make you hate me and you don't realise how much it hurt me to do it because it hurt so much Bella but I had to do it for you, for both of us!" Rosalie ranted.

She continued on, her arms flailing around as she spoke. "When you left our group was devastated, you were what brought us all together, but you weren't there anymore and we all got distant and I felt so fucking lonely and then Royce moved to town and my dad started working for his dad and he kept threatening me about my dad losing his job if I didn't go out with him so I did because I had to make sure my family would be okay but I never enjoyed being around him and I never let him touch me."

"Rosalie..." Bella whispered, walking forwards and quickly pulling the blonde into a hug. She felt her resisting at first before she clung to Bella. "I'm sorry."

Rosalie cried into her neck, bunching the back of her hoodie. "I missed you so much but I did what I did for you," She cried. "I never thought you would actually come back here and when you were gone it was like I had nothing because you were my everything back then."

Bella suddenly felt horrible with herself because Rosalie was right, everything she had said was so right and it explained everything. Bella couldn't fault her for thinking that was what she needed back then and she had never thought about how Rosalie felt.

She walked them backwards before getting onto the bed, laying down and pulling Rosalie into her side and playing with soft blonde locks, gently calming Rosalie down until she was just sniffling which then led to Rosalie falling asleep in her arms.

Bella leaned down and kissed Rosalie's head. "I'm back now Rosalie, I won't leave you alone again, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: It's Complicated

Chapter 5

Warnings: A lot, G!P, OOC, etc...

Disclaimers: Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

It was finally the weekend.

Bella had left Rosalie's house with a brief hug that night and went on her way; spending the rest of her week doing some school assessments and studying. She liked to stay on top of her education, especially since she was going to take over her grandfathers empire once she was of age and met the requirements he had left for her.

Charlie usually came home later in the evenings, but their relationship was gradually getting better where they were comfortable enough to have full conversations with no awkward pauses. He had even taken her advice of eating better and taking care of himself which she was glad for, he seemed a lot happier with himself. He must have been so lonely when she was in Arizona.

Bella finished writing off her notes and dropped the pencil down, sighing and leaning back in her chair. She sat like that for a minute, just trying to relax before she spun her chair around and stood, throwing off her sweats and pulling on some gym shorts and grabbing the bag next to her bed, deciding to go to the gym.

She walked down the stairs and outside, getting into her car and puling out of the driveway and setting off to the town centre.

It started to rain too and Bella rolled her eyes at the weather, what a surprise; it was raining.

After a few minutes she pulled into the town gym, parking her car and getting out with her bag, running into the building when the rain got heavier. She huffed, wiping a few water droplets off her face and arms.

"Hey Bella."

Bella looked up, seeing Tyler from school at the reception desk and walked over to the counter. "Hey Tyler, I didn't know you worked here?" She said, pulling her gym card from her wallet and handing it to the boy.

Tyler flashed pearly whites at her with a nod. "Yeah, I sometimes do some weekend shifts, I need money to save for college." He explained, scanning her card and handing it back.

Bella smiled in surprise, putting her card away. "That's actual dedication there, it's pretty cool since most kids our age aren't bothered about college yet."

"Yeah, but I wanna get out of this town once high school is over and not stay here forever like my parents," Tyler shrugged, looking at the phone when it began to ring. "Anyway, have a good one!" He said, waving while picking the phone up.

Bella gave him a wave over her shoulder and headed through the double doors, walking to the girls locker room and putting her bag in a locker. She grabbed her water bottle and headphones and left the room, heading straight for the mats to stretch first.

After a few minutes of stretching she went onto the treadmill, doing a steady jog for 5 minutes before heading over to the weights and starting her workout. Around an hour went past and Bella curled the wights she was holding, pushing out the last few reps and pulling a face.

Once she was done she set the weights back, pulled off her soaked top and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy and her face was flushed, she had a coat of sweat on her skin seeming to define her body and she noted that her veins were protruding slightly and her definition was being clearly shown.

She could feel the good pulling in her body and knew she had done a worthy workout, but she grabbed her top and bottle and made her way to the mats to do her ab exercises.

During her leg raises she looked around the gym and saw a lean body with shaggy hair and a bulky one with dimples but she couldn't make out who it was but the brunette got a sense of recognition.

Bella finished off her gruelling ab workout and then walked back over to the cardio section of the gym, getting on a treadmill and starting her HIT cardio training. She took it steady before giving it her all sprinting and then repeating the process for 20 minutes. She then set a countdown of 5 minutes at a steady walking pace when she noted someone on the treadmill next to her.

Frowning, Bella looked to her sides and noticed the other cardio equipment was free, but the girl next to her had got on the treadmill next to hers. Mentally shrugging, Bella carried on with her cool down listening to her music.

And then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Looking to her right she saw a short girl with short hair framing her face smiling at her. Bella pulled out her headphones.

"Hi Bella!" The girl said, standing on the side of the treadmill.

Bella waved at her hesitantly. "Hi?"

The girl tilted her head to the side. "I'm not sure if you fully remember me, but I'm Alice?" Alice said, bouncing on her feet.

"Kinda," Bella replied, trying to keep her focus on her walking so she didn't trip. "You always hung out with Jasper right?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Jas is my boyfriend." She giggled. "We haven't really had much of a chance to talk with you so I'm glad we ran into you here."

"We?" Bella echoed, the treadmill telling her she had finished her workout.

"Mhm, Jasper and Emmett are over there, see." Alice pointed to the other side of the room and Bella nodded at the two boys when they waved. "Have you finished your workout?" She asked, getting off the treadmill when Bella did.

"Yeah, I just need to do some stretches." She said, heading back to the mats with Alice in tow.

"Same!" Alice said, joining her. "So, me and the boys were wondering if we would all be able to catch up sometime, you know Edward and Rosalie too, like when we were younger."

Bella stretched out her body in a variety of poses and finished by cracking her neck. "How would we do that?" Bella asked.

"I'm having a party next Friday, that's how!"

Bella looked to her side and saw the two boys, Emmett grinning at her. "A party?"

Emmett nodded his head. "Yeah, it'll be at my place, party starts at 8 officially, but show up anytime you want, we'll all be there getting things ready."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Bella thought for a minute.

Emmett threw his arm around Bella and pulled her into a side hug. "Don't shoot me down, come on, we can meet up and have a few beers and catch up, it'll be fun! Rosalie will be there too."

Bella sighed, but had a hint of a smile on her face. "You're not gonna let me say no, are you?"

"Silly, of course not! You have to come." Alice piped up, holding Jasper's hand.

"Alright, alright." Bella laughed.

_'What harm could it do?"_ She thought.

"Cool! Pass me your phone." Emmett shouted, taking out his phone and taking Bella's number, handing her phone back once he was done. "I'll send you the details."

Bella nodded, stuffing her phone in her pocket. "Okay, well I'm all done here so I'll see you all around." She said, waving at the trio as she went to the locker room.

She pulled on a spare top, grabbed her bag and left, heading back to her house.

Maybe reconnecting with her old friends would be a good thing.

* * *

**-Monday-**

Bella sat at the lunch table with her usual group; as usual Mike and Jessica were all over each other, Angela and Erik were debating and Tyler and Lauren were just doing their own things.

She looked up at them, clearing her throat. "Is anyone going to Emmett's party Friday?" She asked.

The groups heads all snapped to her, a few mouths dropping open and some eyebrows being raised. No one really said anything for a minute and Bella rolled her eyes at them all.

"You got invited?" Jessica asked, pushing Mike's face away from hers with her hand.

"Yeah? Emmett asked me." Bella said, looking around in confusion.

"Bella!" Erik shouted, leaning over the table. "You got invited to Emmett Cullen's party?!"

"What's the big deal guys, it's just a party." She shrugged.

The group at the table scoffed and gave her looks of disbelief.

Mike cleared his throat. "It's not just _a_ party Bella, it's _the_ party!"

Bella scoffed, standing from the table and throwing her trash in the garbage bin, walking to her next class.

"Wait up Bella!" Angela said, quickly catching up to her and walking through the crowded hallway.

"What's the big deal about this party?" Bella mumbled, not understanding everyone's reactions.

Angela pushed her glasses up her nose. "Well, Emmett Cullen throws the best parties at his house and he doesn't personally invite people unless they're in his circle of friends. He sends out invites to everyone mostly, but never actually asks them in person."

Bella pulled a face at her, not looking where she was going and bumping into someone making them both tumble, but she reached out and grabbed hold of the person. When she looked up she had bumped into one Rosalie Hale.

"Oh, sorry Rosalie." Bella said, standing them both up.

Rosalie glared at her, shoving Bella away and knocking her into the lockers before walking off and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Angela put her hand on Bella's shoulder. "You okay?"

Standing up fully and watching the blonde walk down the hallway in confusion, Bella nodded at her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine..." She mumbled.

Bella began to walk down the hallway and Angela followed her to their next class.

* * *

The next day at school Bella pulled into the parking lot, grabbing her stuff and heading towards the school entrance. When she saw Rosalie's car and the blonde heading towards the building too she quickly moved her legs faster to catch up.

"Rosalie." Bella called out, hoping the blonde would stop and wait for her.

She watched as Rosalie carried on walking, thinking maybe the blonde hadn't heard her. "Rosalie!" She shouted louder, hoping to catch her attention, but still Rosalie didn't turn around or stop.

Bella frowned, annoyed that the blonde was pretending not to hear her so she stopped trying to get her attention, instead just walking into the school normally and once she was inside there was no sign of the blonde anywhere.

"Bella, over here!"

She looked to her right down the hall and saw Tyler stood with Lauren and Erik and she walked down the hallway, catching up to them while they waited for her and they went to their first class together.

Bella decided not to overthink Rosalie's behaviour.

* * *

As the week went on so did Bella trying to catch Rosalie and the blonde still running off or not acknowledging the brunette and it was really starting to annoy Bella. So far she had only manage to spot the blonde in the parking lot or the hallway and she hadn't even looked at her or would shove past her like she wasn't even there.

But today, they had a class together and Bella was going to get the blonde to notice her.

She was sat in her classroom and had purposefully sat in the seat next to where Rosalie normally sits. There was no way the girl would get out of this one.

Or so that was what she thought, until the class door opened and in walked the blonde.

Rosalie was looking at her phone, not even looking up as her feet walked her to her seat. She got to the table and went to pull out the char when she stopped still, her eyes slowly looking up at Bella's smiling face as she froze.

"Hey there." Bella said, smiling.

Which was quickly wiped off of her face when Rosalie turned on her foot and walked to the back of the class, scaring off some boy sat at a table making him scurry off before taking a seat.

Bella sat there, mouth dropping open in shock with her eyebrows knitting in confusion. What the _fuck_ was going on?

An hour later the class bell rang and Bella grabbed her bag and turned to go to Rosalie, but when she turned the blonde had already left the classroom so Bella quickly ran out of the room and into the hallway, seeing Rosalie walking away and she went to go catch up to her when the other students all came out of their classrooms and blocked her line of sight.

"Damn it!" Bella cursed, turning and walking to her next class.

* * *

Thursday came around and Bella was growing impatient with Rosalie ignoring her constantly. Today she had a class with Jasper and she was going to make this plan work.

It would seem Rosalie enjoyed being a mean girl.

Waiting patiently, Bella watched Jasper at the classroom entrance quickly kiss Alice before she walked off and he came into the room, taking a seat opposite from Bella at their usual table.

He nodded his head at her with a slight smile, putting his books onto the table.

Bella didn't really know what his reaction would be to her request, so she sat and played it on in her mind multiple times, pulling faces as she did so.

"Isabella." Jasper said, raising a brow at her.

"Huh?" Bella mumbled, pulled out of her mental thoughts.

Jasper just blinked at her before opening his mouth. "Are you alright?"

Bella sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm just gonna come out with it," She huffed. "Can you give me Rosalie's number please?" She asked, mumbling in awkwardness.

Jasper laughed lightly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "That's fine with me, but don't you already have Rosalie's number?" He asked, sliding her his phone across the table.

Bella tilted her head in confusion. "No, why would I?" She asked, creating a contact for the blonde.

"Rosalie already has your number so I assumed you would have hers too since she asked Emmett for yours." He said, taking his phone back.

"Oh..." Bella murmured, putting her own phone away.

The shaggy haired boy looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no! It's fine, it's just she never messaged me or anything so I didn't know she already had it." She rambled off, shrugging and Jasper didn't say much back.

There class finished for lunch and Bella met up at the usual table of her friends, but she looked over to Rosalie's table and saw the blonde sat there on her phone. This was the perfect opportunity.

She took out her phone and called Rosalie's number, phone to her ear ringing, her brown eyes not straying away from Rosalie to see what she would do.

Rosalie frowned at her phone before her blue eyes looked up and met Bella's, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then Bella watched as Rosalie cut off the call and put her phone onto the table.

Bella felt her anger rise listening to the voicemail box speaking in her ear before she went off the call and sent Rosalie a text.

**'I'm done.'**

Once the text sent she locked her phone, grabbed her bag and walked to the door of the cafeteria. She turned and saw Rosalie looking at her phone screen with a sad look, but Bella just turned and left, ignoring it.

If Rosalie wanted to be like that with her then so be it, she would give the girl what she wants and leave her alone.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone reading, I hope you like the chapter, make sure to leave me a quick review, they encourage me to get chapters done more. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: It's Complicated

Chapter 6

Warnings: A lot, G!P, OOC, etc...

Disclaimers: Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

**-Friday Night-**

Bella looked over her outfit for the party; she'd gone with dark blue skinny jeans with white and black Adidas superstar trainers with a plain white top with the Adidas original logo. She had her hair down, had put in her black ear studs and had her sterling silver watch on.

Nodding at her outfit choice for the night, she grabbed her classic black bomber jacket and made a move to leave her room, but she absentmindedly touched the area by her neck and chest and stopped when it felt off.

"Oh wait..." She mumbled to herself, spinning around and going to her bedside table and picked up the silver necklace laid there, looking in her mirror when putting it on.

Nodding again, Bella felt the engravings on the necklace of _'R + B' _and felt the wave of ease settle into her body. She always wore it, no matter what unless she showered, it always made her feel comfortable and at ease having Rosalie's gift around her neck. Even when they had no contact with each other.

Checking she had everything, her wallet and keys too, she went downstairs and spotted her dad sat in his recliner watching TV with Billy over watching a game.

"I'm going out dad, I'll be home late so don't wait up, I've got my key!" She called over her shoulder, heading towards the front door and slipping her jacket on over her shoulders.

"Alrighty, stay safe!" Charlie called back, his eyes on the TV.

Bella smiled to herself. "I will." She said, heading out onto the deck and down the stairs to her white 2018 Land Rover Range Rover Evoque SE. She knew she wasn't going to be drinking so she figured she'd drive to the party.

Getting into her car and starting it up, she pulled out of her driveway and set off driving to pick up her safety date. She crossed over a few roads and pulled up outside a house similar to her own, typing a text on her phone and waiting.

It wasn't long before the front door opened and someone was rushing towards her car, trying to avoid the nippy air. Her passenger door opened and the girl got in.

"Hey Bella, thanks for giving me a ride to the party!" She said, pushing the stray hairs out of her face and looking at Bella.

Bella smiled, pulling away from the house and back onto the road. "It's no problem Angela, I don't mind." She said, stopping at a red light and waiting.

"Well it kinda sucks living on the opposite side of town since Emmett's house is far out from us and everyone else is drinking so they're not driving there. I think Eric is with everyone already over there." Angela rambled, checking her makeup in the above mirror.

"Already?" Bella asked, giving Angela a side glance as she set back off, turning onto the main road leading up to the towns higher end estates where Emmett lived.

Angela nodded, putting the mirror away. "Mhm, they've been there since the party started like an hour ago."

Bella chuckled. "Figures that they would, I just show up at whatever time I want to go."

Angela hummed. "I know they always say never show up to a party early or on time, but our friends take doing just that rather serious, especially since it's a Cullen party, they always do it."

Bella continued down the road, shrugging and the two settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. She got to nearly the end of the main road and got confused when her satnav said she had reached her location, frowning in confusion.

Angela laughed at her. "Keep following along the road, there's a turn to your left a bit further up that goes through the woods up to his house, it's just basically in the middle of nowhere."

Humming and following the instructions she carried on driving. Bella had never really gone to Emmett's house when they were younger so she didn't actually know where he lived, but she paid enough for her satnav so it damn well should be bale to take her wherever she wanted to go, in the middle of a forest or not.

* * *

Finally pulling up to a stop outside of the Cullen manor, Bella whistled. "Jeez, Rosalie wasn't kidding when she said Emmett had a nice place..." She mumbled.

"What was that Bella?" Angela asked, getting out and shutting the car door.

Bella did the same, locking her car and checking her watch. "Oh, it was nothing, just mumbling to myself." She smiled, noting it was just after 9:30pm.

The two heard the blasting music and saw people from school outside on the porch and inside from the windows. They walked into the house and had to squeeze past some drunk groups of people just to get in.

"Angela, Bella! Over here!"

They both turned and saw Erik stood with Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren, waving the two brunettes over to them. Angela and Bella were about to walk over to them when some other shouting caught their attention.

"Bella's here!"

The brunette turned to look over to a room being used for drinking games, including a beer pong table with Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward stood their, red plastic cups in hand.

Bella waved at them and turned to Angela. "I'm gonna go be nice, you gonna be okay Angela?" She asked.

Angela nodded, already making a move towards their friends. "I'll be fine, you too though!" She said, turning and walking away.

Bella sucked in a breath, walking over to her childhood friend group and nodding at them once she reached them.

"Hi Bella, I'm so glad you came!" Alice squeaked, quickly grabbing and squeezing the brunettes hand.

"I didn't get much of a choice really." Bella laughed, causing Jasper to chuckle and Alice to grin.

"Ah well," Emmett smiled, putting his arm around Bella's shoulder. "You're here and that's what matters, we've all missed you." He said, looking down at her with that dimpled smile.

"All of you, huh? Could've fooled me..." She whispered, noting the absence of a blonde.

Jasper perked up at what she'd said. "Rosalie is here, she's not a fan of crowded places so she'll be somewhere quieter or in a corner." He drew out, sending a wink Bella's way before he was pulled to the beer bong table by Alice.

Before Bella had chance to react a curly red head walked up to them and stood by Edward's side, giving Bella a long look. Bella just ignored her, especially since she was obviously with Edward by their hands tangling together.

"Bella this is Victoria, she's Edward's girlfriend," Emmett said, gesturing to Victoria. "This here is Bella, our childhood friend that got away from Forks, but still came back." He finished, introducing the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Victoria said with a slight undertone of curiosity.

Bella just nodded her head, deciding to stick with Emmett. "So, no girlfriend of your own big man?" She asked.

Emmett just grinned. "Actually, I have been tamed. My girls Kate, you remember Rosalie and Jasper's cousins?"

Rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, Bella just let out a small smile. "If I'm honest not really, it's been a bit since I've seen all of you, never mind cousins."

Nodding in understanding, Emmett spoke. "Well there's 3 sisters, all blonde and ridiculously good looking, you'll know them when you see them and you will probably bump into them."

Blinking her brown eyes, a flash of blonde caught Bella's attention and she separated from Emmett, following after blonde curls out of the room, past the kitchen and up the stairs.

It was almost like she was in a trance, unable to help herself but to follow the blonde.

She found herself standing outside of a toilet, assuming that this was where the blonde had ended up so she waited against the opposite wall of the door, hands in her jean pockets.

Nervous was an understatement, all of her resolve had dissipated just seeing the blonde, she couldn't help herself. Rosalie just had that affect on her.

Lost in her thought, she didn't hear the bathroom door open or see the blonde now standing in front of her.

"My, my..." A voice purred, very close to her ear. "Are you following me, hm?"

Bella jumped back in shock, hitting her head on the wall behind her. "Ow-fuck!" Bella growled, closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her head.

She heard a light chuckle and suddenly a hand was cupping her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, is there anything I can do to help?" The voice asked, a soft thumb gently stroking Bella's cheek.

Brown eyes opened and she took in the blonde in front of her that she had followed, only this blonde wasn't Rosalie.

"Oh, my bad, I thought that you were-" Bella started to say.

"Someone else?" The other blonde said, smiling like she had said that a lot in her life.

"Yeah..." Bella trailed off, looking into dark blue eyes.

The other girl just kept smiling and pulled her hand away from Bella's face, but instead extended it out between the two. "Tanya, you are?" She spoke.

Taking the offered hand and giving it a light shake, Bella responded. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Ah," Tanya hummed. "You're _the _Bella Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said, giving the brunette a bold look up and down.

Lightly coughing, Bella nodded her head, noting how close the two of them currently were to each other. "You too."

Tanya pulled back slightly, turning her head to look towards the stairs, but keeping her eyes locked onto Bella's. "Would you like to get a drink with me?"

Bella didn't say anything, just mutely followed after the blonde when she left to rejoin the party and they both ended up in the kitchen. They grabbed a drink each, Bella just on soda and Tanya had a beer and the two ended up wandering out onto the patio looking out into the forest.

"So Bella," Tanya spoke up, turning to sideways look at the brunette. "Rosalie has told me a lot about you and I can certainly agree with most of what she has described, but I am curious about the two of you."

Bella gave her a quick glance before continuing to look straight out at the trees. "What is there to be curious about? There's nothing going on." She replied, her voice void of any emotion.

"And yet I don't quite believe that." Tanya countered, sounding like she knew something Bella didn't.

"Why wouldn't you when I just told you the honest truth?" Bella asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

Tanya's eyes took on a glint after looking at something in the house before she suddenly had a smug smile on her face. "Simply because of the way she's looking at you right now."

Bella's head jerked, ready to turn to catch a view of Rosalie, but suddenly Tanya was right in her personal space, hand on her face again stopping her from turning. From an outsiders point of view, it looked as though they were in a position far too friendly.

"No, no," Tanya laughed. "Don't look at her, just don't move."

Bella frowned at how close Tanya was and why she wouldn't let her turn around. "What are you doing exactly?" She bit out.

Tanya wasn't phased by the tone of voice, instead she leaned up and around to Bella's ear. "I'm helping you." She whispered. "You'll see."

"I don't understand..." Bella trailed off, getting somewhat lost in the close proximity between the two of them and trying to keep some distance.

"Rosalie is a complicated girl, sometimes she needs a reminder that she doesn't always get to have what she wants. She wants you Bella, she just doesn't realise that she could lose you to another and that is why I'm making her watch this, me all over you, to remind her that she still wants you and soon she'll make it known she does." Tanya explained.

Bella was at a loss for words. She didn't play petty games or try to be sneaky, this wasn't the kind of thing she wanted to do just to get Rosalie's attention, but Tanya had a point; Rosalie needed to be reminded that she can't be a bitch and expect Bella to stick around.

"Tanya!" Someone shouted, pulling open the patio door and stepping out. "Please tell me why our little cousin isn't drinking?"

"Aw, my fun was spoiled far too soon, what a shame." Tanya sighed, turning her head to place a light kiss on Bella's cheek before pulling away to look at the newcomers. "Dear sister, I'm not sure why Rosalie doesn't want to drink cheap vile tasting beer like you do."

A different blonde huffed at Tanya. "Jeez, what happened to when you all used to be fun." She groaned before looking at the two and grinning. "Oh, have me and Rosalie interrupted something?"

Tanya merely rolled her eyes. "Not at all Kate, we were just having a nice chat."

"Uh-huh, you two look pretty cosy out here, anything you wanna tell me sister?" Kate grinned, walking forwards and hugging into her sister, shoving her side.

"Kate don't-!" Tanya hissed, but Kate had already shoved her too hard, knocking her arm holding her drink forwards and it spilled all over Bella's nice white t-shirt. "I'm so sorry Bella!" Tanya rushed out.

Bella, getting overwhelmed at all that was happening, grunted and stepped backwards, pulling her shirt forwards to stop it from sticking to her body. "Shit." She cursed, annoyed that there was a big wet beer stain all over the front of her top.

"-help Bella get cleaned up?"

Resuming back into the conversation and just hearing the last part, Bella saw Tanya talking to Rosalie before the wavy haired blonde huffed, grabbing a confused Bella's wrist and pulling her back into the house and up some stairs.

Still outside, Tanya and Kate watched them go before Kate turned to her sister. "Was that really okay to do? We might have ruined Bella's top even if it was a good plan to get them alone together." She said.

Tanya's eyes didn't stray from the pair until they disappeared. "Rosalie needed a push and we gave her it, hopefully she can fix this mess. I do love our baby cousin, but sometimes she needs tough love for her to realise she needs to fix things. She asked for my help so I gave her it."

"Yeah, but you were only going to have a laugh with Bella to make Rosalie jealous, not get all flirty like you did. Rosalie nearly came out here to push you over the railing." Kate laughed.

"Rosalie best make things work with Bella," Tanya said, her eyes darkening a shade. "And if not, I'm tempted to have a go myself." She finished.

Kate gave her sister a look. "Enough of that, let's go back in and annoy Irina, it's freezing."

* * *

"Rosalie," Bella called, being dragged along by the blonde rather roughly. "Slow down or I'm gonna fall over!"

The blonde didn't say anything, instead pulling Bella into a room upstairs. She drug the brunette in, giving her a bigger pull further into the room and then let go, sending Bella flailing until she caught herself.

Bella stood and turned, grinding her teeth together and giving Rosalie a glare. "What the fuck is your problem?" She growled.

The blonde just scoffed, turning to walk towards a small set of draws. "Take off your top." She said.

Silently fuming, Bella roughly pulled off the wet top and bunched it up, throwing it at Rosalie's back. "There, you finally happy now? You gonna tell me what your problem is?" Bella seethed.

Sucking in a breath, Rosalie opened the top draw and pulled out a plain grey hoodie, holding it in her hands. "I don't have a problem." She lied, her fingers bunching into the hoodie.

"Bullshit." Bella said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Rosalie spun on her heel, ready to open her mouth and rip Bella a new one, until she met Bella's half naked upper body and her breath caught in her throat.

Blue eyes raked up and down Bella's lean build, the slight flexing of her biceps from her arms being crossed and the lean abs that Bella had, such soft looking skin and those intense brown eyes, staring at her.

She hated that seeing Bella like this made her heart thump in her chest, a red blush coming to her cheeks and she felt flustered. She hated that Bella had such an affect on her.

"Like I just said, there is no problem." Rosalie grit out. "If you want to be with my cousin then go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

"Oh fuck this." Bella fumed, stepping forwards. "You want to be jealous and take it out on me just because Tanya wanted to teach you a lesson?" She spoke, still moving towards the blonde who was moving backwards.

"Teach me a lesson? That's rather funny since you were the one letting her flirt and be all over you to begin with." Rosalie bit out, feeling the back of her waist pressing into the draws so she couldn't retreat anymore.

"Oh, so you are jealous then? Why would you be jealous when you were the one ignoring and being a complete bitch to me all week huh?" Bella continued, only a steps away from Rosalie.

"I am not jealous!" Rosalie shouted, glaring at Bella.

"Then what the hell is your deal because I can't keep doing this Rosalie, I'm tired of it!" Bella shouted back, balling up her hands.

"What do you want me to say Bella? That Tanya being so close and touching you the way she did pissed me off, that I am jealous, that you looking how you are is driving me insane because all I want to do is touch you, that I want to fucking be with you but it's not as easy as that? Is that what you want to hear?" Rosalie growled, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I just want you to be honest with me Rosalie, is that so much to ask for? Do I not deserve that?" Bella asked, sad brown eyes searching light blue ones.

"God, this isn't easy for me!" Rosalie hissed. "I'm not good at this, I don't know how to put what I'm feeling into words okay and for the love of god will you please put this hoodie on before I lose my restraint and jump you!"

The high tempers, the atmosphere and being so close to one another was driving Bella mad. She just wanted to know how the blonde really felt about her, she seemed so close but yet so far away and she was quickly losing the willpower to keep her distance. She wanted to reach out to Rosalie so badly.

She looked at Rosalie, taking in the site before her.

Rosalie's hair was tousled, her eyes dark and cheeks flushed with a dark red blush creeping down her neck, her chest rapidly breathing in and out. Her lips looked so soft, she wanted to kiss them so much and the slightly revealing v neck top she wore and the skinny jeans hugging her waist and thighs so well was tempting her more than she thought possible.

She couldn't help herself, she wanted to touch Rosalie so badly, to feel the blonde.

Bella rushed forwards, leaning her body down slightly and her hands grabbed underneath Rosalie's thighs who let out a girlish squeak when Bella effortlessly lifted the blonde up and quickly sat her on the draws, standing between Rosalie's legs.

"Bella!" Rosalie gasped, quickly wrapping her arms around Bella's broad muscled back to hang on.

Bella panted, her chest heaving as she brought a hand up to Rosalie's face, gently cupping her jaw and turning the blondes face towards her own when Rosalie tried to look away. "I can't take this anymore Rosalie, I need you..." She whispered out, her face barely an inch from Rosalie's. "Tell me you feel this too..."

Rosalie bit her bottom lip, hard, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She did, she wanted to feel Bella's body against her own, kiss those lips and her neck, scratch her back and squeeze her legs tighter around Bella's waist to lock her in, she wanted to do so many things to the girl in front of her that her mind was running wild with different scenarios, she did so badly feel it too.

But admitting something like that out loud, she'd never done that before. It wasn't easy to just open up and speak what she wanted to say, especially in a situation like this.

Her head was an utter mess and she couldn't think properly with Bella stood between her legs, her hands feeling Bella's toned back and her lips barely an inch away from her own. Rosalie dared to look at Bella's face and saw the desire in those eyes, locked onto her biting her lip.

_'Fuck it all!'_ The blonde thought.

Rosalie rushed forwards, tilting her head and roughly pressed her lips against Bella's, humming when Bella eagerly met her lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved together, heads tilting for a better position before Bella opened her mouth slightly, kissing Rosalie's bottom lip and lightly letting her teeth bite downwards, making Rosalie lightly moan.

Bella instantly leaned forwards more, pulling Rosalie by under her knees more firmly into her and moving her hand back up to hold Rosalie's face with her hand just that bit more firmer while they kissed and Rosalie instantly wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and squeezed, one of her hands grabbing onto Bella's back while the other firmly grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair by her neck.

The brunette groaned in pleasure, pulling back panting before leaning back in, only this time she leaned towards the blondes neck, lightly kissing her way slowly down Rosalie's neck, her hands holding onto Rosalie's thick thighs and squeezing them. She made a daring move and roughly bit the blondes neck, feeling her back arch as a gasp and an exclamation of surprise met her hears egging her on.

She quickly soothed the area she bit with her tongue, the blonde shuddering before she began to suck on the spot, making sure Rosalie wouldn't forget what was happening between them right now. The blonde hissed and moaned as Bella worked before she pulled back, looking at the red hickey left by her with a satisfied smirk.

Rosalie growled, knowing exactly what Bella had done and she began digging her nails deeply into Bella's back, up and down, clawing at it when Bella groaned her pleasure, her head dropping onto Rosalie's shoulder while her chest heaved. They would leave a mark.

"Rosalie," Bella hissed, squeezing the blondes legs harder.

"Shush." Rosalie demanded, leaning her head down onto Bella's shoulder, pressing small soft kisses along the skin and enjoying Bella's small hums.

Mutely nodding her head, Bella let Rosalie continue her kisses, too caught up in the moment to do anything other than what the blonde told her.

Once Rosalie finished kissing along her skin, she pulled back with a red face from blushing so much, she was incredibly flustered and don't get her started on how her lower stomach or between her legs was feeling. She let her head fall backwards against the wall and closed her eyes.

Bella hesitantly wrapped her arms around Rosalie in an embrace, scared the blonde would bolt after what just happened, but instead she stayed still and what surprised Bella the most was the small content smile on Rosalie's face and she couldn't help but mirror it.

She leaned forwards and lightly kissed Rosalie's lips again. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Bella joked.

Rosalie opened her eyes and gave her a glare. "Shut up Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: It's Complicated

Chapter 7

Warnings: A lot, G!P, OOC, etc...

Disclaimers: Twilight isn't mine.

* * *

"Bella!"

Bella sat on her bed, pausing her PS4 game and getting up from her bed. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, leaving her room and going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey dad," She said, spotting Charlie packing a sandwich in a bag while she grabbed a can of diet coke from the fridge. "What's up?"

Charlie put his bag into a lunchbox, straightening out his fishing vest. "Just wanted to make sure you remember I'm going out fishing with Harry, are you going to be okay until tonight?" He asked.

Bella sipped her drink, nodding her head with a laugh. "I'm not a kid anymore dad, I can manage just fine."

"Ah yeah," Charlie nodded, hands on his hips while they stood in silence for a minute. He jolted when he remembered something, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Here." He said, handing Bella some money.

Looking at him questioningly, Bella tilted her head. "What's this for?"

The man pushed the money into Bella's hand, shouldering his rucksack and grabbing his lunchbox. "It's for you to get some food later, order in tonight it's a Saturday, I'll be having dinner with Harry later."

"I have plenty of money dad, you don't have to do this." Bella said, trying to push the money back.

"Bella," Charlie said, giving her a pointed look. "I'm your father, you might be a crap load richer than me, but let me be a dad and give you pizza money okay?"

"Alright, alright, you're my dad and you can give me pizza money." Bella laughed, pocketing the cash and following Charlie to the front door.

"Okay Bells, I'm off fishing," Charlie nodded, grabbing his fishing gear. "See you later." He said, walking out the door.

"Bye dad." Bella waved him off, closing the door when he got in his truck and heading back up to her room.

She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and sent out a text.

_**-[ My dads gone out fishing and I'm lonely, come over and pizza is on me :) ]-**_

The text showed it was delivered and Bella put her phone back down, jumping onto her bed to get comfy against her pillows and starting up the game again. Call her old school but she enjoyed playing GTA more than she let anyone know.

A little while went by and the need to pee was really bad so she paused her game mid way through a mission and jumped off her bed, rushing to her bedroom door when her phone got a text. "Shit!" She groaned, running back to her phone.

_**-[ I'm here. ]-**_

Bella quickly typed a reply, dancing on the spot.

_**-[ Come inside up to my room, I gotta piss before I piss myself! ]-**_

Throwing her phone onto her bed she sprinted to the bathroom, quickly pulling her joggers and boxers down and steadying her aim, reliving herself. "Ahhh..." She moaned in relief, her one hand not holding her junk resting on the wall in front of her, eyes closed in bliss.

She shook and flushed, washing her hands and going back to her bedroom. She went in and saw that the blonde had indeed followed her instructions.

"Hey Rosalie." Bella smiled, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Rosalie turned from looking around Bella's room to look at the brunette. "You're rude." She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Cause I had to pee so you had to let yourself in?" Bella deadpanned, walking towards the blonde.

"Mhm, I feel like I broke into the chief of polices house." Rosalie said, holding her hands at her sides.

Bella smirked. "What a bad girl you are."

Rosalie met Bella's stare head on. "You have no idea." She husked.

Bella was a bit surprised, but moved forwards and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist, burying her face into her neck and taking in her smell. "Hi." She whispered.

Rosalie relaxed into Bella's embrace, her own arms circling around Bella's upper back tightly. "Hey."

They stood in that embrace, just enjoying holding each other before Rosalie heard Bella chuckle and knew exactly what was coming. "Don't you dare Bella-!" She growled.

Bella pushed forwards on her feet and the two fell onto Bella's bed, the brunette landing on top of the blonde with a mischievous grin and Rosalie just rolled her eyes at Bella's childish behaviour, but she couldn't stop the flutter of comfort and happiness being with her like this.

The brunette lost her smile and instead looked down at the girl under her; the soft locks of her blonde hair that smelled like vanilla, her lightly flushed cheeks and plump lips, but what really made Bella swoon was those beautiful crystal blue eyes, so full of expression, looking right into her own.

Reaching her hand out to gently cup Rosalie's face, Bella's thumb rubbed her cheek back and forwards before she moved her hand and cupped the blondes chin, using her thumb trace her lower lip.

"You're so beautiful, Rose." Bella murmured, leaning her head down to rest against Rosalie's.

Rosalie's face heated up and she rubbed her nose against Bella's, her eyes closing in content.

She had dreamed of doing things like this with Bella since she was old enough to understand how she felt about the girl; she had fantasised about cuddling with Bella and spending time with her and just being with Bella like this, she had craved it so much while Bella was away.

And now it was finally happening.

"Bella..." Rosalie whispered, so close to Bella's lips she could feel them against her own.

"Mm?" Bella hummed, too content to open her eyes or move at the minute.

Rosalie placed her hands on Bella's back, opening her legs as silent invitation for Bella to lay down fully on her which Bella did. "Kiss me." She breathed against Bella's lips.

"Gladly." Bella said, laying her weight down fully on the blonde and readjusting her face.

She leaned in, lightly connecting their lips together in a firm sweet kiss, letting out a contented sigh at the physical contact between the two. The short kiss ended, but Bella leaned back in for a more former one, needing more.

Their lips fit and moved together perfectly, Rosalie lightly moaning and letting her hands bunch up the back of Bella's top, pulling Bella in more. Their lips continued to move and Bella gently prodded Rosalie's open so their tongues could lightly dance as Bella moved her hand down to under Rosalie's knee to pull her leg up and around her waist.

Rosalie moaned again, this time a bit louder, pleased at the kissing and feeling each other, but she had a purpose and she pulled her warm face away from Bella's, laughing when the brunette followed after her and showered her face with small pecks.

"Bella, come on!" Rosalie chuckled, covering Bella's mouth with her hand and pushing her face away.

"Urgh, I was happy kissing you," Bella groaned. "I wanna keep kissing you."

Rosalie shook her head in amusement. "I'm happy kissing you too but I want to talk to you about something with you." She said.

Bella pulled backwards in panic, her face worried. "Oh god no...You're gonna dump me, aren't you?"

Rosalie quickly sat up, grabbing Bella's face and kissing her lips quickly. "No, nothing like that!"

"Then I'm confused?" Bella said.

"I've missed you Bella, I know it was hard what we went through, but we're here now and we're getting on really well and I do honestly like this, us, but I want to do this properly." Rosalie explained, looking into Bella's eyes.

"Properly?" Bella copied.

Rosalie nodded her head. "I want us to get to know each other again, the individuals we are now and have it go from there, do you understand what I mean?"

Bella nodded her head too. "How?"

Rosalie smiled, taking hold of Bella's hand. "Take me on a first date, we're going to officially date each other."

* * *

A/N: Small chapter I know, a filler, but review, review, review! Chapters get done quicker that way :)


End file.
